In the context of passenger compartments in means of transport, in particular on board of aircraft, there is the aspect of ventilation, for example in the surroundings of a galley during the preparation or processing of foodstuffs, but also in lavatories or on-board toilets.
In this context, ventilation is used to remove or convey steam, odors or waste heat arising in the surroundings of, for example, cooling units. Likewise, ventilation systems are used for ventilating lavatories, for example in the case of excessive atmospheric humidity.
The exhaust air, i.e. air saturated with vapors, odors, heat or atmospheric humidity, is extracted in this process and conveyed as exhaust air by way of an air tube and an air duct system.
DE 10 2007 019 820 A1 and US 2009/0014593 A1 describe a combined ventilation system and cooling system for an airplane, wherein ventilation takes place by way of the extraction of air, and is essentially used for the removal of heat and thermal loads.